Drabble Me This
by AsbestosFormaldehyde
Summary: A collection of unrelated Sonic the Hedgehog drabbles. Drabble 7: Tap. Sometimes, Amy's annoyance is intentional... But only Eggman knows this.
1. Neverending Game

A/N: Here is where I'll keep my collection of Sonic drabbles... Um, yeah. That's it.

Disclaimer: All Sonic characters are owned by Sega, not me.

Neverending Game

It was as if they were trapped in a game. A game that may never end. The rules were quite simple.

Amy would fall in love every time she'd look at him. And though he would seem uncomfortable, at rare times when she would look away, he'd look at her in longing. But, of course, 'he's too good for her'.

Oh, how Shadow _hated _him. He could see how Sonic and Amy fit so perfectly, while he and Amy repelled. They were opposites, not meant to be. It would never be Shadow and Amy. It would always be Sonic and Amy. Locked in a game. A game of untold feelings.

_The lucky bastard._

-----------------------------------------------------

A/N: I find the pairing Shadow/Amy just too cute. And in case you didn't know, the last part was Shadow's thoughts.


	2. The Paint Stealing Robot

**Paint-Stealing Robot**

"Mind telling us what happened here?" Rouge asked her husband and her friend's boyfriend. The two males grinned nervously, both covered in paint, like much of the room.

"Well, um... It's simple, really..." Knuckles replied nervously, purple paint dripping from his muzzle.

"You see," Sonic began, trying to wipe off some of the red paint off his quills, "There was this... This... Robot! That Eggman built!"

"Right!" the red echidna added, "And you see... Eggman was... Upset, that we defeated him. So he tried to get revenge by having his robot steal our supply of paint!"

"But we knew how much the paint meant to you guys!" Sonic took over, draping an arm over Amy's shoulders. "So we faught him, and..."

"And ended up in paint!" Knuckles finished, spreading his arms. Green paint splattered from his arms and onto the floor.

Amy and Rouge exchanged looks, and sighed. "That's the last time we ever leave you two alone together." Amy shook her head, and left to get some rags, followed by Rouge.

Sonic looked at Knuckles. "We're gonna get a lecture, aren't we?" Knuckles nodded sadly.


	3. Weekly Ritual

**Weekly Ritual**

The once pure white daisies that sat proudly in the cream colored vase were whithered to a sickly brown. They were crumbled, and depressing. The wind blew, but they were unmoving. Just like the pink hedgehog was, as she sat at the grave, staring at the gavestone.

Her bright green eyes blurred with tears. She took in a breath, and let it out as a sob. Quickly wiping her tears, she pulled out a book from her bag, and whispered to the grave.

"Now, where were we...?"

She flipped through the pages, until she found the bookmark. Amy began reading, her voice soft and gentle, as she leaned her head on the gravestone lovingly. She didn't notice the blue hedgehog who had just arrived at the grave.

"Amy..." Sonic said softly. Amy ignored him, and continued reading. The blue hedgehog sighed, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Amy, come on. It's getting late. We'd better get you home."

Amy paused, and without looking up, said, "You brought them... Right?"

Sonic nodded without a word, and kneeled down to the vase. He removed the whithered daisies, and replaced them with fresh ones. He turned back to Amy. "Ready to go...?"

"Not until I'm finished." she growled stubbornly, and continued on with her reading.

Sonic looked at Amy sympathetically. He felt terrible... He should have protected her... Amy's best friend was gone because he failed to save her.

And so he joined her little ritual. Each week, they would arrive at Cream's grave. He would replace the flowers, and Amy would read to her.


	4. Geico

**Geico**

"Hey, Tails, I've got great news!" Sonic shouted to Tails, bursting into the workshop.

"What is it, Sonic? Did Eggman finally give up?" Tails asked eagerly.

"Nope, try again!"

"You found a chaos emerald?"

"Nope!"

"... You finally found your socks?"

"Nope!"

"Than what?"

"I just saved a load of money on my car insurance by switching to Geico!"

Tails stared at Sonic with raised eyebrows.

------------------------

A/N: I was watching T.V., when the Geico commercial came on. This came to mind. YAY FOR GEICO!

Oh, right. And, um, I don't own Geico, or it's commercials. X3


	5. Phone Calls

**Phone Calls**

"... Amy?"

"Sonic?" Amy replied groggily into the phone. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"No, no... Everything's fine..."

"Oh." Amy replied softly, shifting around in her bed.

"Amy?"

"Still here, I'm just trying to get comfortable is all..." _As comfortable as you can get at 4 a.m... _the pink hedgehog thought.

"Oh, ok..."

"So... Is there anything you wanted to say, Sonic?" Amy stifled a yawn.

"Well..." Sonic sighed, and said softly, "Amy... I wanted to tell you... This is pretty hard, I'm not used to doing this. Um... I do like you. A whole lot. I'm sorry what I put you through... And I'm hoping you'll still feel the same..."

"..."

"Amy?"

"..."

"Amy!"

"_We're sorry, the number you have reached has be disconnected..."_

_------------_

A/N: Yes, so Sonic told Amy he loves her... At three in the morning. But she fell asleep... O.O How tragic.


	6. Your Mom

**Your Mom**

"SHADOW! HIDE ME! I finally escaped Amy's wrath..."

"I couldn't really care even if I wanted to, Sonic."

"You would if it was you."

"But it's not."

"What if it was?"

"I don't have to worry about it, because it's not."

"She wouldn't be attracted to you, anyway. Why would she, when there's always me?"

"I don't see what she sees in you, when you obviously have an ego problem, and then there's the thing with your weight..."

"..."

"..."

"...YOUR MOM, SHADOW! _YOUR. MOM._"

"_. . ."_

_----------------_

A/N: I can just imagine Sonic saying this... Anyway, yeah, enjoy or get lost.


	7. Tap

_A/N: I am back, writing many a drabble x3 so here I go._

_

* * *

_

**Tap**

_Tap... Tap... Tap..._

Ugh, here we go again.

__

Tap... Tap... Tap...

Will the pain and torment never end? Ok, calm down, Robotnik, just ignore it. She's trying to get to you. She's MY prisoner, your not hers. Just pretend it's the pizza man. Mmmm... Pizza...

__

Tap... Tap... Tap...

YOU have the upper hand here, not her. Just stay calm. Count to ten....

__

Tap... Tap... Tap...

"Please stop doing that, you insolent brat." I growl, gritting my teeth.

She smirked. _She _smirked. She _smirked.___

NO!

...

It's not working.

...

Crap, it's getting bigger.

...

It's MASSIVE now!

...

IT'S GONNA TAKE OVER THE WORLD!

I glared at the pink hedgehog. It's surprising. I captured her so many times she doesn't even rant about how Sonic will come anymore.

...

SHIT, HE'S HERE!

"Oh, Sonic!" she cries dreamily.

...

... I don't know why I even try...

...

I should consider my other job options...


End file.
